


Une petite surprise

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Onyx prépare quelque chose pour sa fille Cornéliane... mais quoi ? (SPOILERS Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une petite surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ... Je crois bien avoir créé le fandom sur ce site. Mission accomplie, procédure d'auto-destruction activée... non, je plaisante, je ne vais pas me faire sauter la cervelle :p

Treize ans étaient passés depuis que les Chevaliers d'Émeraude et leurs alliés avaient vaincu Amecareth, l'empereur des hommes-insectes, et ses troupes de scarabées géants.  
Les défenseurs d'Enkidiev avaient fêté leur victoire, malgré leurs lourdes pertes, dont leur grand chef, le Chevalier Wellan, faisait partie.  
Les soldats avaient ensuite décidé de vivre leur propre vie. Beaucoup s'étaient mariés, certains avec un ou une de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes, d'autres avec des gens du peuple. La plupart avait déménagé dans d'autres royaumes du vaste continent, mais les autres étaient restés à Émeraude.  
Parmi ces derniers, il y avait évidemment l'actuel souverain du pays, le Roi Onyx d'Émeraude.  
Lui et sa femme, la Reine Swan, étaient déjà les heureux parents d'Atlance, de Fabian et de Maximilien, leurs trois fils nés pendant l'invasion des hommes-insectes. La petite tribu fut bientôt agrandie par la venue au monde d'une fille, Cornéliane.  
Onyx, terrassé par un empoisonnement survenu lors d'un combat pendant la guerre, ne la vit pas grandir comme il avait vu grandir ses fils. Il était souvent ivre du vin qu'il buvait pour endiguer sa douleur.  
Se sentant coupable de cette situation, même si on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas aimer sa fille, il décida de préparer à sa cadette une petite surprise qui lui ferait certainement plaisir.  
Le matin de l'anniversaire de Cornéliane, Onyx s'éveilla à l'aube. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ni sa femme ni ses enfants, il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines du château. A cette heure très matinale, il n'y avait qu'une seule servante présente. Le roi lui demanda si sa commande spéciale était prête, et elle le lui confirma. La première partie de son plan n'était désormais plus un problème.  
Satisfait, Onyx remonta dans les appartements royaux et réveilla Swan d'un baiser. La reine grogna, mécontente de se faire réveiller aussi tôt par son mari sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il allait les emmener pique-niquer pour l'anniversaire de Cornéliane.  
Lorsque toute la famille royale fut prête à partir, Onyx ouvrit son vortex et emmena tout le monde avec lui, direction la plage du Royaume de Cristal.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous une agréable journée, à barboter dans l'eau et à construire des châteaux de sable. Il fut malheureusement bientôt temps de rentrer à Émeraude.  
Onyx les déposa tout d'abord chez eux, et leur ordonna de bien se vêtir. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, mais ils obéirent, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, le père les fit descendre dans le hall du château.  
Leur première surprise fut de constater que la salle était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Même le feu dans la cheminée était éteint, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.  
La seconde, ce fut lorsque tout s'alluma d'un coup, et qu'ils découvrirent qu'une foule de leurs amis, tels que Kira, Lassa, Hadrian ou encore Bridgess les attendaient.  
\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CORNÉLIANE !! s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.  
Il y eut des applaudissements. La principale concernée se tourna vers son père, les yeux remplis de joie.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma princesse, fit Onyx avec fierté.


End file.
